PD 10.5: Reboot Revolution
PD 10.5: Reboot Revolution is the tenth episode of a meta complementary project for Project Deca. The following events are completely non-canon to the series and should be treated as such. Episode Attai and Mig sat at the Rustbucket's table across from Ben Prime and Ben Delta. Each of them held a copy of the script for the episode, although Ben Delta seemed to be having trouble understanding some of the words. "Alright, production questions and answers session." Attai said. "Let's go." "To start off with, I noticed this episode takes place in Earth-1010 instead of Earth 1010-A." Mig spoke first. "I know Earth-83 is owned by C*T so that one didn't have to be an alternate world to the original, but what's up with this one?" "The user who wrote the original Reboot Revolution, Aaronbill3, gave the go-ahead to have this episode set in Earth-1010 proper." Attai explained. "He also helped with making sure bits of the lore were consistent and gave the name for Terox's Time Breaker ability." "So how accurate to the original was this?" Ben Delta asked. "As close to accurate as it could be with the entrance of the Project Deca cast changing up events." Attai tsked. "If you read the original source material, you'll find a fair amount of 1:1 phrases and plot events, albeit formatted and sometimes written differently. That said, things start diverging a lot more when the main cast all gets to the Delta timeline." "One of those changes would be the Time Breakers that show up." Ben Prime interjected. "In the original, it was only Time Breaker Ben. I understand that Time Breaker Terox is unique to this series of events, but where did Time Breaker Vilgax and Time Breaker Bivalvan come from?" "Those Time Breakers already existed in Earth-1010, they just didn't appear in Reboot Revolution." Attai replied. "In The Last Days of Bivalvan, which takes place before Reboot Revolution, Time Breaker Tetrax and Time Breaker Vilgax show up to capture Bivalvan for the conversion process. Tetrax is the one Ben Delta defeated in Ten Over Ten Thousand before the start of the series, so Ben, Vilgax, and Bivalvan were the ones Timekiller had on-hand during this episode." "So Time Breaker Ben showed up in the original series, and Time Breaker Vilgax showed up in a pre-series episode." Ben Delta counted out the Time Breakers on his fingers as he talked. "You said Bivalvan got captured to get turned into a Time Breaker, but when did he show up after that?" "He didn't." Attai shrugged. "Not yet, at any rate." "So how did C*T know what his ability was?" Ben Prime asked. "He didn't, so he just made one up for the original draft." Attai responded. "However, Aaron revealed what the original ability for Time Breaker Bivalvan was going to be in response to that, so C*T decided to use the original instead." "Geez, I think that's the most involved any of the tributed series' writers have been with this show." Mig noted. "Well, seeing as this tribute is set in Earth-1010 itself, it was a priority to try and make things more accurate to the original creator's ideas." Attai said "Huh." Ben Prime sniffed. "Seems like more care than usually goes into these episodes." "Don't worry, we'll be back to the usual trash next time." "Sounds about right." "Speaking of next time, I think it's time to start wrapping things up." Attai pretended to check a watch he didn't have. "Hang on, I have one more question!" Ben Delta waved his hand in the air. "What is it?" Attai grumbled. "That Pyronite lady...uh, Sella, I think?" Ben Delta said. "She didn't get much screentime, but she still got artwork and the first spot in the episode's gallery. What gives?" "Sella is popular and having her show up first on the episode's Discord links should increase the average clickthrough rate." Attai stated flatly. "Are you serious?" Ben Prime grimaced. "What kind of shameless-" "Alright, we're done here." Attai interrupted, throwing his script at Ben Prime to shut him up. "See you next month." TO BE CONTINUED.